Talk:Reverence-class cruiser
Added references Added references. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant '] 20:41, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Reverence cruiser is 3 kilometers long? *Ok so I've found the part of the book that said that the reverence class cruiser has seven plasma tubes, I've looked at all your references and ,with all do respect, still can't find not a paragraph or sentance in the book that says that the reverence class cruiser is 3,000 (3 kilometers) in length. What page was it on again?--- User:Halo3 22:23, 22 December 2006 :*Ah the joy quotes do bring me. We'll start with page 223 of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. "Three smaller ships gave chase to one larger. The small ones were two-thirds the tonnage of ''Bloodied Spirit. The larger ship was twice their size." Note that the larger ship is the Incorruptible, a Reverence-class cruiser, the smaller ships being Brute frigates. Now turn to page 205 of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. "Fred moved to the cockpit and followed her gaze. Up he orbital elevator, past a whisper haze of clouds, a pair of dots - each a kilometer-and-a-half long Covenant ship - orbited." Note that one of these ships is the destroyer Bloodied Spirit. Now, from that, we gather than the Bloodied Spirit is 1.5km long. Now the first quote says the Incorruptible is twice that. 1.5*2=3. And there you have it.--'''RotBrandon 07:04, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I think you have something wrong.The destroyers are ,in fact, 1.5 kilometers but I believe you made the error in when you said Incorruptible was twice the size of the destroyer.In the book on page 225 it says "The small ones were two-thirds the tonnage of bloodied spirit (which means the two "smaller" Frigates are smaller than a destroyer)."Then it says "The incorruptible was twice their size."Now when it says that it is infereing that the "Incorruptible" was only twice the size of the Frigate's tonnage size ,which are 2/3 of a destroyer by size.This infers that the incorruptible is'nt as big as 3 kilometers.Now 2/3s of 1.5kilometers is 1 kilometer or 2/3*1.5=1.If I recall, refering to the two brute frigates,the book says the Incorruptible is twice there size,keep in mind the book is refering to the fact that Incorruptible is twice the brute frigates size.The brute frigates are 1 kilometer and therefore 1+1=2 therefore Incorruptible is 2 kilometers long.This could be saying that the mystery ship mentioned in Halo First Strike saying in page 297 that says "There were even larger vessels that were 2 kilometers stem to stern" is in fact a reverence class cruiser.Just because Ghost of Onyx Voro fires only two energy projecters does'nt mean there are only two on the ship but still it is possible that the reverence class cruiser is only 2 kilometers long..Halo3 03:42, 22 April 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Reverence is the name of one ship not a class! I thought reverence was the name of one ship not a class.--prophit of war 15:01, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*Actually Reverence class cruiser is a class of warship. It says in Halo Ghost Of Onyx on page 191 " Voro resumed breathing. They were now at his command and to send into battle.As was the REVERENCE-CLASS Cruiser Incorruptible ." As you can tell the cruiser was named Incorruptible therefore Reverence is not a name but a class of warship. It is even possible that the reverence class cruiser is the same class of ascendant justice (I'm theorizing). It does have 7 plasma turrets and it's a cruiser. Cruisers also have 3 bulbous sections. It mentions in Halo First Strike that cruisers have three bulbous sections on page 256 saying " Double images appeared. Along it's THREE BULBOUS SECTIONS, every lateral plasma conduite glowed and every turret bristled with energy, ready to fire." -- User:Halo3 :*It's the part about the Reverence class cruiser being 3 kilometers long that I'm not sure about. It doesn't say anywhere in the book that it is 3 kilometers ( 3,000 meters long). Also Halo First Strike said on page 36 " Another ship rounded the horizon of basis. It was larger than any covenant ship the Master Chief had seen." " It must of been three kilometers long." Please tell me what page it said that the REVERENCE CLASS CRUISER was 3,000 meters (3kilometers) long. If it is true, I will add on or create an article about ascendant justice. Otherwise I will add on to your page... -- User:Halo3 ::*It is apparant to me from logical induction that since a cruiser is bigger than a destroyer, and the destroyers are 1500 meters, that the Reverence-class is the 3000 meter one. Thanks for your thoughts. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 04:23, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :::*But you said that the Covenant Light Cruiser and the Covenant cruiser (300-1455 meters) where shorter than than the 1500m Covenant CPV-class Heavy Destroyer-- Esemono 05:48, 23 December 2006 (UTC) ::::*Replied on Esemono's talk page. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 04:45, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Reverence class Cruiser length Reverence-class and CCS-class the same? So if the Reverence-class cruiser is a cruiser with 2 energy projectors, 1 prow mounted like the one we see in Halo 3 when the CCS-class is excavating the artifact, and another one like how a CCS-class has one mounted next to it's gravity lift. And both are apparently around 2km long. What if they are the same? Especially considering CCS is a human designation. Councilor 'Rumilee 17:51, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Reverence Shown in Spartan Ops Ep.1? Hey I was just wondering, I saw the Departure cinematic for SPartan Ops and I was thinking what type of ship got rammed by the UNSC Infinity. It was much larger than its CCS lookalike-escorts, but at the same time, those CCS ships looked alot smaller than they should be. Maybe they are some type of frigate, or a light cruiser? Anyways, they looked to be about 1 klick long (or less), and that ship that got rammed, which looks very different from a CCS, appears to be about the right size for the Reverence class cruiser. I'm basing the size based on the fact that the Infinity's bow is less than 800 meters wide and those CCS ships in the foreground didn't look larger than that. SomeNewGuy (talk) 01:07, November 11, 2012 (UTC) SomeNew Guy Merging As stated here, the Incorruptible and all other ships like it are ORS-class heavy cruisers. The Reverence classification instead refers to starships that have the 'R' role designator, ranging from small frigates all the way up to capital ships. Severed 05:16, September 10, 2019 (UTC)